


Бісить, коли ти ігноруєш мої дзвінки, чувак

by LaVie



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Drugs, First Aid, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Medical, Phone Calls & Telephones, Stitches, Translation in Ukrainian | Переклад українською
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3851383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaVie/pseuds/LaVie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>П`ять разів, коли Метт просив у Фоггі допомоги, і один, коли не просив.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hate when you don't answer my calls, buddy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3747742) by [whitchry9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitchry9/pseuds/whitchry9). 



**1.**  
У записній книжці Меттового запасного телефону збережено тільки два номери, Клер і Фоггі. Клер, з огляду на її медичні знання, перша - але коли вона після кількох викликів не піднімає трубку, Метт набирає Фоггі.  
\- Метт, - відповідає Фоггі.  
\- Привіт. Ти чимось зайнятий?  
Після паузи Фоггі обережно цікавиться:  
\- І що ти вчудив на цей раз?  
Метт фиркає.  
\- Серйозно, я що, не можу просто так подзвонити найкращому другові, не викликаючи підозри в корисливих мотивах?  
\- Ні, з цього номеру - не можеш.  
Метт подумки чортихається. Ну звісно. Запасний телефон.  
\- У такому разі, якщо ти не зайнятий, можеш приїхати за мною?  
\- Я таки трохи зайнятий, але це ж не має значення, так?  
\- Чудово. То коли приїдеш?  
Фоггі не відповідає цілу хвилину, і Метту доводиться терпляче чекати.  
\- Де ти? - зрештою запитує він.  
\- Під навісом в парку. Тим, який на перехресті сорок восьмої та сорок дев'ятої вулиць.  
\- Величезне тобі дякую, Метт, але я і без того знаю, де парк. І до речі, чому ти не можеш допаркуриться додому, або що ти там зазвичай робиш? - бурчить Фоггі.  
\- Я, здається, зламав щиколотку. Не впевнений точно, але краще не ризикувати з пішими прогулянками. Тим більше, якщо перелому й немає, то м'які тканини пошкоджені точно.  
Фоггі тільки глибоко зітхає.  
\- Ще один такий випадок - і тобі доведеться відмивати мою машину, Мердок.  
\- Фоггі, твоя машина - це просто шматки іржавого сміття, які ледве-ледве тримаються разом. Я точно це знаю, бо буквально чую, як вони відвалюються на ходу.  
\- Це не означає, що ти можеш стікати в ній кров'ю, коли тільки заманеться, - гмикає Фоггі. Метт чує на задньому фоні передзвін ключів.  
\- Цього разу крові немає, так що можеш не хвилюватися, - він робить паузу, прислухаючись до шуму мотора, що заводиться. - І Фогг?  
\- Так, Метт?  
\- Дякую.  
Фоггі знову зітхає, так, що стає зрозуміло - Метта пробачать, навіть якщо знову забруднить кров'ю весь салон.  
\- Немає за що. Я вже скоро буду, постарайся до того часу не вмерти, добре?  
\- Це я можу, - з посмішкою погоджується Метт.

**2.**

Метт зовсім не дурний, насправді. Він знає - те, чим він займається, є небезпечним, але у той же час, якщо він не буде цього робити, то й ніхто інший не буде. Він знає - не з кожної битви можна вийти неушкодженим, і Клер не завжди буде поруч, щоб допомогти, тому що, врешті-решт, у неї є і власне життя.  
Так що він відправляє Фоггі на курси першої допомоги.

І це стає в пригоді кілька тижнів потому, коли він ледь плентається додому, подумки дякуючи одному гангстеру в спортивному костюмі за подаруночок у вигляді рани на Меттовой голові. Клер немає в місті - знову? Все ще? Він не готовий про це думати, коли голова так сильно крутиться - і Фоггі залишається єдиним, кому він довіряє.  
Він набирає Фоггі, поки влаштовується на власному дивані, і намагається прокліпатися, так, ніби від цього може покращитися його сприйняття, що замінює зір (хоча в насправді, звичайно, не може).  
\- Метт? - відповідає Фоггі. Його голос уже наперед звучить схвильовано.  
\- Фоггі! - широко посміхається Метт. - Знаєш, у мене зараз "вертольоти". Не те щоб я дзвонив саме через це, але ... - доводиться зробити паузу, тому що він тепер не може пригадати, чому власне дзвонив Фоггі. Запаморочення відволікає. - Ти ж пам'ятаєш, я говорив тобі, що в мене вони теж бувають, - додає він.  
\- Що!? Метт, що сталося?  
А, ну так. Звичайно.  
\- Один хлопець у спортивному костюмі кинув цеглину мені в голову, - похмуро каже він. - Ось що.  
\- Ні, ну ти просто не можеш пройти повз неприємності, - бурчить Фоггі. На задньому фоні чується шурхіт. - Де ти зараз?  
\- Вдома, - зітхає Метт.  
\- Господи Боже, Метт, зав'язував би ти з цим. Я скоро буду. Ще якісь поранення є?  
\- Мені здається, що я зараз засну, - зізнається Метт. Він чомусь відчуває себе виснаженим, як ніколи після будь-якої іншої бійки.  
\- Метті?  
\- Просто приїжджай, добре? - говорить він, перш ніж закінчити дзвінок і вирубитися просто на дивані.  
Прокидається він вже на підлозі, причому лежить на боці, в безпечній для людини без свідомості позиції. Добре хоч, що його вкрили покривалом, а рана на голові незграбно прикрита марлевою пов'язкою. Голова все ще пульсує і крутиться, але це вже в мільйони разів краще, ніж було до того.  
\- Як довго я був у відключці? - Запитує він у Фоггі, який на кухні п'є апельсиновий сік.  
\- Ну дивися, зараз два по полудні, - відповідає він, підходячи ближче. - Ти зателефонував мені близько першої ночі. Але ти не був в без свідомості весь цей час - довелося кілька разів будити тебе, просто щоб переконатися, що ти не помер, - він робить паузу, і його серце починає битися швидше. - Я навіть не знаю, чи так треба робити при струсі мозку. Я не вчив таких речей.  
Метт посміхається і знизує плечима, які злегка оніміли від дванадцятигодинного лежання на підлозі.  
\- Буду мати на увазі. Хоча вклав ти мене ніби правильно.  
Фоггі фиркає:  
\- Тому що це єдине, в чому я був упевнений. Моїх знань не вистачає для всього цього, Метт.

Як тільки Метт стоїть на ногах досить впевнено, щоб не падати при кожному кроці, він залазить в інтернет у пошуках інших курсів першої допомоги. І в підсумку записує на одні з них, найбільш серйозні, Фоггі. Тепер той точно дізнається, що робити у випадку струсу.  
Метт дуже сподівається, що ця інформація їм ніколи не знадобиться.

**3.**

Звичайно ж, Клер йому життєво необхідна саме тоді, коли у неї зламаний мобільний. Вранці вона подзвонила йому зі стаціонарного телефону в лікарні, просто попередити, що кілька днів не буде на зв'язку.  
\- Розбився на друзки, коли випустила його на сходах, - зізнається вона, і її голос приглушений через шум лікарні на задньому плані. - Думаю, завтра-післязавтра куплю новий, але до того доведеться тобі шукати мене традиційним способом.  
\- Я в змозі кілька днів подбати про себе, - запевняє її він.  
\- Це мене і лякає, - відповідає вона, і він виразно чує посмішку в її голосі.  
Хтось кличе її, вона коротко прощається, і Метт вішає трубку, впевнений, що все буде в порядку.  
Все так і є, до тих пір, поки серед моря голосів він не вловлює шепіт - розмову про угоду по продажу людей, яка повинна відбутися в доках цієї ночі, і не вирішує піти туди, щоб завадити работорговцям і зупинити те, що відбувається.  
До тих пір, поки він не отримує ножем у груди.  
Він б'є торговців і відправляє дівчат за допомогою. Його власна рана неглибока, він навіть не пам'ятає толком, коли саме її отримав. Вона здається несерйозною, так що Метт спокійно повертається додому і думає, що все гаразд, до тих пір, поки не усвідомлює, що відчуття браку повітря нікуди не поділося після відпочинку - більше того, воно посилилося.  
Саме тому він дзвонить Фоггі, пояснює, що не може зв'язатися з Клер, і було б просто чудесно, якби хтось підкинув його до її квартири.  
Чекаючи на приїзд Фоггі, він згадує, коли востаннє відчував щось подібне. В першу зустріч з Клер, коли вона витягла його з смітника і підлатала. А потім вони разом допитували того хлопця. Зрозуміло, вже після того, як вона встромила в його груди голку, щоб уникнути колапсу легені, що стрімко наближався.  
І зараз він почувається майже так само, як тоді. Страшенно схоже на минулий колапс (не те, щоб він пам'ятав з того випадку щось крім я-не-можу-дихати-я-не-можу-дихати, повторі "заклинило" в голові, ніби стара платівка).  
Він думає, що може ось так і померти - самотній, переляканий, не здатний зробити навіть маленький вдих, коли раптово зовсім поруч з'являється Фоггі. Метт не впевнений, чи приїхав його друг дуже швидко або ж він сам втратив час, намагаючись не вмерти.  
\- Метті, що не так?  
Він не думає, що зможе зараз підібрати слова для пояснення, а якщо і зможе, то точно не вимовить їх, враховуючи, що сил ледь-ледь вистачає для дихання.  
Він показує на свої ребра і сподівається, що Фоггі помітить кров біля місця, куди його поранили. Не те щоб проблема полягала саме в крововтраті, вона в диханні.  
\- Я бачу, бачу, - бурмоче Фоггі, зриваючи з Метта футболку та підставляючи його шкіру холодному повітрю.  
\- Ну? - хрипить Метт.  
\- Я знаю, що треба робити, - каже Фоггі. Звучить це абсолютно шоковано.  
\- Тоді ... зроби, - задихається Метт.  
Фоггі піднімається і біжить в кухню, де риється в шафках в пошуках ... чого б то не було, у Метта немає жобних уявлень, що саме потрібно.  
\- Де лейкопластир? - вимагає Фогг.  
Метт думає. Пластир. Він знає, де.  
\- Аптечка, - стогне він. Він купував його недавно, вважаючи це хорошою ідеєю з урахуванням ... ну, всього.  
Фоггі хапає аптечку з настінної шафки (в іншій руці він затискає щось, але Метту не до з'ясування, що саме). Він падає на коліна поруч з Меттом, прикладає це щось до його боку і прикріплює лейкопластиром.  
\- Рана була клапаном, - пояснює Фоггі, приклеюючи останні шматочки пластиру. - Давала повітрю виходити, але не впускала назад. Цього має вистачити, щоб довезти тебе до Клер. Тримайся, - попереджає він, перш ніж піднятий Метта на ноги.  
Фогг стягує з нього маску, накидає їй светр на плечі - і Метт навіть толком не помічає, як опиняється у Фоггі в машині. Хоча варто визнати, що від усіх цих рухів йому не стало гірше. Не краща, так, але й не гірше, а це вже щось.  
Він ще трохи слабне за той час, поки вони добираються до Клер, але безумовно у свідомості, коли вона встромилює йому в груди чергову гігантську голку.  
\- Перестань повторяться, це вже стає нецікавим, - дражниться вона, втім, досить добродушно, щоб не залишилося сумнівів - з ним все буде добре.  
Так що її слова не з тих, з якими Метт може сперечатися.  
\- Спасибі. Вам двом, - зітхає він, перш ніж відключиться.  
Він точно не хоче бути в свідомості, щоб слухати, як Фогг і Клер будуть перемивати йому кості.


	2. Chapter 2

**4**

Він трохи хвилюється надто вже приятельських відносин, що почались між Фоггі і Клер, але нагадує собі, що вони просто турбуються про його безпеку. Хоча в той же час він абсолютно впевнений, що коли вони зустрічаються вечорами за пивом, то говорять не тільки про нього.  
Але врешті-решт, вони дорослі люди, і якщо їм подобається компанія одне одного, чому Метт повинен втручатися? Жодних причин.  
І коли Фоггі одного похмільного ранку після таких посиденьок зізнається, що Клер вчить його накладати шви, Метт починає краще розуміти ситуацію. Адже вони двоє єдині, хто турбується про нього (Карен б теж хвилювалася, якби знала, але вона досі не в курсі, і Метт не втомлюється дякувати Богові за таку милість). Так що нічого дивного в тому, що вони створили неформальне "Товариство порятунку Метта-бісова-Мердока від самого себе".  
Він не впевнений, що саме вони планують робити, але своїм мовчанням бає їм карт-бланш.  
Наступного разу, коли він дзвонить, Клер не піднімає трубку, тому що, швидше за все, вона на роботі. Так що він набирає другий номер зі свого списку в телефоні, одночасно з усіх сил притискаючи марлю до рани на своєму боці.  
\- Ну що знову? - відразу ж запитує Фогг.  
Метт про себе усміхається неввічливості Фоггі, на яку той цілком має право - зрештою, вже досить пізній час. Або ранній, як подивитися.  
\- Я чув, що ти працював над своїми навичками білошвеї. Не хочеш протестувати їх на практиці?  
\- Ну та бляха-муха, Метт, ти не міг знайти для цього трохи кращий час?  
Метт сміється.  
\- Вибач, друже. Зло не спить, та й мій костюм не так круто виглядає в денному світлі. Принаймні, мені так говорили, - скривившись, додає він. У відповідь Фоггі легко гмикає, і Метт розуміє, що вже вламав його.  
\- Я думав, ти можеш сам накласти шви, - коментує він, але Метт чує, як той встає з ліжка і одягається.  
\- Рана на спині, - відповідає він. - Складно дотягнуться. Крім того, зрячим шити все-таки зручніше, а у мене і так достатньо шрамів.  
Фоггі зітхає.  
\- Перестань корчити з себе бідного-нещасного сліпого хлопця, Метт, на це більше ніхто не купиться. І добре, я вже їду.  
\- Я чую, - шкіриться Метт. - Я залишу двері відкритими для тебе, а сам тихенько полежу тут, стікаючи кров'ю.  
\- Ти ще розплачся мені тут, - бурчить Фогг.

Виходить у Фоггі спочатку досить криво, але він швидко вчиться, так що останній, одинадцятий шов на спині Метта накладено дуже навіть непогано.  
Він навіть після всього робить Метту перев'язку, під час якої той спокійно засинає.

**5**

Він навіть не знає, як дістався додому, але точно впевнений, що знаходиться в своїй квартирі і що йому потрібна допомога.  
\- Гей, Метті, що з тобою на цей раз? - зі смішком цікавиться Фоггі.  
\- Мені потрібна допомога, - відповідає Метт.  
І він жахливо, жахливо переляканий, хоч і не пам'ятає, чому.  
Серцебиття Фоггі різко частішає, і тон його голосу в слухавці звучить зовсім інакше:  
\- Метт, що сталося?  
Його очі наповнюються сльозами, які він не в змозі зупинити.  
\- Я не знаю, - скиглить він. - Не пам'ятаю.  
\- Чим ти займався?  
Фрагменти спогадів наповнюють його мозок - уривчасті, безладні, а тому й абсолютно безглузді. Єдине, в чому він точно впевнений - це страх.  
Ще щось знаходить відносну чіткість в загальному потоці думок.  
\- Мені здається, в мене стріляли? – обережно припускає він, і це чомусь здається правильним.  
\- Чорт. Куди потрапили? Крові багато? Метт, тобі треба все-таки викликати швидку в такому випадку.  
\- Я не стікаю кров'ю, - поправляє він, тому що Фоггі, здається, подумав про щось інше. - У мене стріляли, але крові немає.  
\- Це якась нісенітниця, Метт! - дратується Фоггі, і Метт чує його наростаючу злість - у гучному серцебитті, в диханні, в русі м'язів пальців, що стиснули телефон сильніше.  
\- Я не знаю, - пхикає він і згортається в клубок у себе на дивані. Все тіло болить, але в той же час неможливо сказати, щоб боліло щось конкретно. Він точно впевнений, що крові майже немає, вона тече тільки з подряпини на коліні і сліду від уколів голкою на передпліччі. І невідомо чому думки про стрілянину здаються такими правильними, але тільки вони мають сенс.  
\- Гаразд, Метт, ти можеш мені сказати, що з тобою не так?  
\- У мене стріляли, - повільно повторює він, починаючи розуміти. Слід від уколу на руці. - Але стріляли не кулею, а голкою. Мені щось вкололи.  
\- Лайно, - лається Фогг, і Метт чує, як той звертає зі свого попереднього маршруту. - Добре, я вже майже прийшов. Твої двері не замкнені?  
\- Я не знаю, - сумно відповідає Метт. Він все ще не пам'ятає, як був підстрелений (вколотий?) або хоча б з ким бився, і знає тільки, що переляканий, і йому потрібен його кращий друг.  
\- Добре, все буде добре. А поки що розкажи мені, наприклад, тридцять п'яту статтю кримінального права штату Нью-Йорк? Пам'ятаєш, ми не так давно займалися подібною справою? Про самозахист.  
Метт киває. Це він може.  
\- Так зараз. З якого параграфа починати? П'ятого?  
\- Звичайно, починай з нього.  
\- Дії, вчинені у стані необхідної оборони, якщо при цьому не було перевищено її межі, вважаються… правомірними і не можуть бути підставою для притягнення особи не тільки до кримінальної, а й до цивільно-правової чи будь-якої іншої юридичної відповідальності…  
\- Так, правильно. Я вже піднімаюся, тримайся там.  
\- Кожна особа має право вжити заходів оборони від суспільне небезпечного посягання незалежно від того, чи має вона можливість уникнути…  
Фоггі ввалюється в двері, тим самим зупиняючи його.  
\- Ну все, Метті, хватить, я вже тут.  
Він опускається поруч з ним на підлогу і бере за зап'ястя - мабуть, щоб перевірити пульс.  
\- Куди саме вони тобі потрапили? - тихо питає Фогг.  
Метт, чия голова все ще переповнена кримінальним правом, не відразу розуміє, що Фоггі звертається до нього.  
\- В руку, - каже він, намагаючись зняти з себе сорочку. Але заплутався в рукавах, через що пережив кілька секунд жахливої сенсорної сліпоти, перш ніж Фоггі змилостивився і допоміг звільниться від сорочки.  
Метт показав пальцем на точкову ранку, яку відчував на своїй шкірі, і яку Фоггі критично оглянув.  
\- Що це було? - запитав він.  
Метт знизав плечами.  
\- Наркотики? - відповів він, тому що нічого кращого на думку не спадало.  
\- Геніально, Метті, - посміхнувся Фогг. - Тому це швидше за все дійсно наркотики.  
Він підтягнув крісло ближче і сів у нього. Несхвально подивився на Метта.  
\- У цьому випадку я мало чим можу допомогти, - зрештою сказав він. - Навіть не знаю толком, як з подібним боротися. По суті, кращим рішенням буде, якщо я залишуся і поспостерігаю, щоб з тобою нічого більше не сталося.  
\- Будь ласка, не йди, - благає Метт, бо страх, що прокинувся знову, стискає лещатами його груди при думці, що Фоггі залишить його на самоті.  
Він намагається знайти руку Фоггі, і хоча з першого разу промахується, з другого міцно чіпляється за його долоню.  
\- Будь ласка, залишся, - повторює він.  
Фоггі трохи сповзає в кріслі і киває:  
\- Звичайно. Де твій ноутбук? Ми могли б подивитися кіно.  
\- У спальні, - бурмоче Метт, скидаючи свої важкі берци і опускаючи ноги з дивана. - Ми можемо подивитися щось, де не буде багато екшену?  
Фоггі повертається зі спальні не тільки з ноутбуком - він приносить Метту піжаму і теплі в'язані шкарпетки, а собі - покривало, в яке тут же загортається.  
Метт посміхається, почувши знайому музику на початку фільму.  
\- Зоряний шлях?  
Фогг повністю переглянув оригінальний серіал в період їх навчання, і Метт, зважаючи на спільне проживання, теж чув всі серії.  
\- Ага, я зовсім не дивився повнометражки, ти, підозрюю, теж, так що ось ми і тут. Найголовніше тепер - дочекатися четвертого фільму. Мені говорили, там Спок розмовляє з китами.  
Метт не впевнений, в наркотиках справа чи ні, але звучить це нестерпно смішно.  
Ранкове похмілля від цього чортового наркотику просто жахливе. Але Фоггі робить йому чай і спалює тости, залипнувши на чергову частину фільму, так що загалом все не так вже й погано.

**+1**

Метт ввалився у власну квартиру з явним подихом полегшення. Ніч, можна сказати, вдалася. Звичайно, йому самому теж дісталося, але два дрібних кримінальних боса, які влаштували перестрілку просто посеред Пекельної Кухні, тепер зупинені. Близько години тому обидва були доставлені в різні поліцейські дільниці, так що робота зроблена дійсно добре.  
Він втомлений, побитий, і поріз на боці починає нагадувати про себе при кожному кроці з тих пір, як схлинув адреналін, але це все дрібниці.  
Він майже щасливий.  
Метт знімає з себе костюм, мацає рану в боці, шипить від болю крізь стиснені зуби, коли випадково натискає пальцями занадто сильно. Потрібно це зашити.  
Метт схиляється до скинутого на підлогу костюму і витягує з кишені телефон. Звичним рухом руки заходить в список контактів. Клер зараз повинна бути на весіллі у подруги, і вона цілком однозначно напередодні дала зрозуміти - дзвонити їй тільки в тому випадку, якщо він буде буквально вмирати.  
Так що він краще не буде її злити і подзвонить Фоггі. Тим більше, що навички останнього помітно покращилися з тих пір, як він не так давно вперше зашивав Метта (не так вже, до речі, і давно).  
Тримаючи палець над кнопкою виклику, Метт згадує – Фоггі ж на побаченні з Карен. Тобто, це не звична п'ятнична п'янка в найближчому барі, а справжнє побачення, з зарезервованим в ресторані столиком і всім таким іншим.  
Але ж він дзвонив Фоггі до безглуздого часто, часом просто посеред ночі, часом через дрібниці, на зразок прохання підвезти, і одного разу - благаючи залишитися з ним, не залишати одного. І Фоггі залишився.  
Метт ще раз доторкнувся до рани на боці. Вона не настільки глибока, і навіть краї чисті. Безумовно не гірша за ту, яку він сам зашивав на обличчі тата колись давно.  
Це нагадало, що у нього в руках досі телефон, який чекає дій користувача.  
З деякою мірою приреченої рішучості Метт сховав телефон і замість цього пішов за аптечкою. На півдорозі, після миті сумнівів, він захопив також пляшку скотчу.  
Не хочеться, щоб руки тремтіли, коли він буде сам накладати собі шви.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примітка до частини 5:  
> 1) Перекладати юридичні статті - зло. Нехай цим професіонали займаються. Так що замість перекладу статті, яку цитує Метт, я використовувала близьку за змістом з Кримінального Кодексу України (стаття 36).  
> 2) Любов Фоггі до Зоряного шляху (Стар Трека) взята автором з оригінального коміксу Френка Міллера Daredevil: Man Without Fear (1993), який і ліг в основу серіала.


End file.
